Shadow's Side Courses
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Random stories and one shots for those who like my stories. Enjoy your fries with this story!
Yuno Gasai vs. Ayano Aishi

Tatsumi: Hey, what's up? This is Battle Arena, the show(?) where we make fights… to the death!

Ryuko: First episode, baka!

…

Ryuko: Yanderes. Great, right?

Tatsumi: I dunno. Doesn't sound good to me.

Ryuko: Either way, they're gonna fight. Like Yuno Gasai of _Future Diary._

Tatsumi: And Ayano Aishi, or better known as Yandere-chan of _Yandere Simulator._

Ryuko: 'sup, I'm Ryuko and he's Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: And we're gonna see who wins in the Battle Arena.

…

Tatsumi: The world of Future Diary is full of bloody messes.

Ryuko: Partially because of Yuno Gasai, the yandere in love with Yuki Amano, some guy.

Tatsumi: Yuno… well we don't watch Future Diary.

Ryuko: But we did find a few things. She is skilled with every weapon, from swords to staffs.

Tatsumi: She is also very skilled with firearms and poisons.

Ryuko: So yeah. We lack much info. But it's enough.

 _(Yuno: A half moon. A dark half and a light half. Just like me.)_

…

Tatsumi: Ayano Aishi was a girl floating around without purpose until she met Taro, her Senpai.

Ryuko: But guess what? Other girls like her too. So guess what that means?

Tatsumi: Persuade them to like other boys.

Ryuko: Mmm, yeah. But that's not why people play it. It's for…

Tatsumi: Murder?

 _(Ayano kills multiple students)_

Tatsumi: Yep.

Ryuko: The Aishi bloodline's been like this for a while, so…

Tatsumi: Anyways, Ayano has skill with multiple weapons and has increased stamina, able to catch up to fleeing opponents. She is strong enough to kill someone with just one stab, and is manipulative, too.

Ryuko: Really, she can't be stopped… except for…

 _(Ayano gets nervous is Taro's presence._

 _Taro: That girl is kinda weird.)_

Tatsumi: Yep. Senpai.

Ryuko: There are multiple Easter Eggs in the game that make her stronger, but we'll give her only one of them. And… wait, is that my hair?

Tatsumi: Let's check what other Easter Eggs there are.

 _(Fun Girl appears on screen)_

Tatsumi and Ryuko: (scream)

 _Ayano: (laughs maniacally on a pile of corpses)_

…

(epic theme plays and all that can be heard are Tatsumi and Ryuko recovering)

…

Yuno: (hums while holding Yuki's hand)

(on the other side of the street)

Ayano: Wasn't today great, Senpai?

Taro: (blushes) Guess so.

(the two couples get face to face on the sidewalk)

Yuno and Ayano: (glare daggers at each other)

Taro and Yuki: (look at each other, nod, and walk off)

Yuno: (pulls out axe)

Ayano: (draws katana)

 **Get crazy!**

 **FIGHT!**

Yuno and Ayano's blades meet at the middle, sending sparks flying.

Ayano: You will not get Senpai!

Yuno: Says the one looking at Yuki!

Both fly back, laughing maniacally. Both heads snap up simultaneously, revealing murderous smiles.

Both: DIE.

Both weapons met in the middle again and clang loudly.

Yuno and Ayano both make rapid strikes and send sparks flying.

Ayano pulls out a knife with her other hand and tries to make a surprise attack. However, Yuno grabs Ayano's wrist and twists it, causing her to drop it.

Yuno chops downward, but Ayano parries the attack, making Yuno unbalanced. Ayano kicks her stomach and Yuno falls. However, she gets up so quickly there is no difference.

Ayano goes for another attack, but Yuno hits the blade so fast that the katana breaks.

Yuno: You will never look at Yuki again…

All of a sudden, an eight armed creature appears behind Ayano, who grins.

Yuno: What is this?!

Ayano: My Stand, Bad Romance. It is basically your love life.

Bad Romance draws eight knives from nowhere and throws them into Yuno's stomach. Then does so with eight pairs of scissors and then again with eight scalpels.

Ayano goes to Yuno with a katana retrieved from Bad Romance. She points it at Yuno's throat, which is trickling with the blood that Yuno is coughing up.

Ayano: Last words?

Yuno: (coughs) Yu…ki…

Ayano considers this and runs the blade through Yuno's throat.

Ayano: I'll send him your corpse.

 **K.O.!**

 _(Ayano and Taro give Yuki Yuno's dead body as Yuki gapes in horror)_

Tatsumi: Whoa.

Ryuko: Apparently, that's the Bad Romance Easter Egg, where Ayano gets her own Stand, JJBA style.

Tatsumi: Without any Easter Eggs, Ayano would have won with wits anyways. So her victory was inevitable.

Shadow: Looks like Ayano won with some Bad Romance.

Tatsumi: Work on that. Please.

Ryuko: The winner is Yandere-chan.

 **Next time…**

 **Destroyers.**

 **4** **th** **wall breakers.**

 **They** _ **will**_ **scare the (fart) out of you.**

 **Satan (Pony Island) vs. Chara (Undertale)**

 **Calm your tits, Yuno fans. I did some extra research afterwards and**

 **A. My opinion has changed.**

 **B. I am a huge Yuno fan and it was hard to pick one or the other even when this was written**

 **C. This was made when I was an amateur Vs. writer**

 **D. No, Yuno killed only one alternate self.**


End file.
